CUARZO BLANCO
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: Un final alternativo para el episodio "Too Many Birthdays" en el cual Steven envejece demasiado y él se desvanece en un puf, confundidas por la situación, las Gems ven con horror como el colorido tono rosado de la gema se convierte en un blanco transparente.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Bien, este es mi primer fic de esta excelente serie conocida como Steven Universe. Vaya que esta serie me ha tenido pegado a la pantalla desde el primer episodio. Este es un fic experimental en el que he estado trabajando estos días, así que tengo que trabajar muchos detalles aun.

 **Sinopsis:** Un final alternativo para el episodio "Too Many Birthdays" en el cual Steven envejece demasiado y él se desvanece en un puf, confundidas por la situación, las Gems ven con horror como el colorido tono rosado de la gema se convierte en un blanco transparente.

 **Clasificación:** T, solo por seguridad.

 **Disclaimer:** Aun si Steven Universe me perteneciera no sabría como aportar a la serie. XD

 **CUARZO BLANCO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Sabes, Steven tenía razón esto es divertido – dice una mujer joven, de tez blanca y constitución delgada mientas dobla una mesa plegable.

-No tienes que seguir usando ese traje – dice otra mujer más baja y de tez violeta a una mujer de tez morena, mucho más alta que ellas dos y llevando consigo una caja y llevando puestas una capa y una corona.

-Me hace sentir… importante – dice la mujer más alta con total seriedad.

Su animada conversación es detenida súbitamente por un objeto cayendo al suelo.

-¡Steven! – grita alarmada la joven blanca al darse cuenta de que un león rosado acaba de deja tirado a un hombre en medio de la playa - ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Está bien, solo está… muy muy muy muy muy viejo… - menciona la mujer bajita con evidente preocupación

-Las Gems no mueren por envejecer… - dice Perla con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus ojos se invaden de lágrimas – …pero es mitad humano…

-¿Podemos arreglarlo?

-Mi traje de cumpleaños puede hacerlo… - responde el anciano con voz quebradiza, ni bien dicho esto la mujer más alta se quita la capa y la corona y se las coloca al anciano que ahora está acostado sobre el león.

-¡Tan bueno como nuevo, Eh! ¿Cierto? – dice Amatista con evidente preocupación.

-Gracias chicas, pero creo que este traje perdió toda su magia… - dice el anciano poniéndose de pie - la pasamos bien, ¿no? – al intentar dirigirles una sonrisa el anciano de pronto comienza a envejecer aún más y su cabello cano crece desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de las mujeres que están con él.

-Más cumpleaños, ahora… - dice la Garnet tomando a sus compañeras y llevándolas a recoger todas las cosas de cumpleaños que estaban usando antes.

-Mira esto, cumpleañero – dice la Amatista ahora convertida en un auto que es conducido por Garnet – ahora soy un auto.

-¡Beep beep! – dice la mujer sobre ella, pero pierde la transformación y ambas caen al suelo y ambas lo miran para ver si funcionó.

-Es cosa… de niños.

-¡Y ahora, la piñata! – ahora la chica violeta se convierte en una piñata de burro, pero esto solo hace que el envejecimiento se acelera aún más.

-¡No está funcionando!

-¡Perla, ven acá!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Por Steven! – dice la mujer bajita poniendo a su compañera más delgada sobre la arena, ahora vestida como payaso y cargando un pie.

-Oh, mira… - dice Perla caminando hacia Steven con lágrimas en sus ojos - …tengo lo que parece ser… un delicioso pastel… yo solo espero sinceramente que nada le suceda… ¡oh, Steven! – cuando Perla termina de hablar, finalmente se lanza el pie a la cara, pero los sollozos prosiguen – …Steven…

-¡¿Tratas de matarlo más rápido?! – la recriminación de la mujer violeta provoca que Perla se abalance sobre ella y comience a llorar más dramáticamente - ¡Perla!

Ambas mujeres son apartadas súbitamente por la más alta de ellas mientras se para frente al anciano, lo toma por los hombros, lo sostiene frente a su cara un segundo y finalmente comienza a agitarlo con fuerza para la sorpresa de sus compañeras.

-¡Garnet, no!- gritan ambas mujeres corriendo hacia ella para detenerla –¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Basta ya!

-Creí que la violencia era la respuesta… - responde secamente mientras baja al anciano con sumo cuidado mientras envejece aún más.

-¡Creí que iba a funcionar!

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo, Garnet!

Steven en este momento empieza a ver de manera borrosa a Perla discutir con Garnet, ya no puede escucharlas más, sus ojos se sienten demasiado pesados y finalmente sucumbe ante la oscuridad total.

Garnet da media vuelta para que sus compañeras no la vean llorar, mientras comienza a idear un plan, pero pronto es interrumpida por un sonido seco, como un puf, seguido de un maullido de tristeza del león, mientras este se postra con melancolía sobre la arena, junto a una pequeña gema circular y con un pentágono en el centro. La gema es claramente rosada, pero las chicas no pueden evitar preocuparse al darse cuenta de que esta comienza a decolorarse completamente y volverse traslúcida.

-¡Garnet! ¡Steven está…! – dice Perla con evidente alarma al ver lo sucedido con el anciano que estaba ahí hacía unos momentos. Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera contestar, la gema es tomada por el león quien se la lleva apresuradamente hacia la casa que está bajo el acantilado esculpido con la forma de una mujer gigante con 8 brazos. Las chicas en ese momento deciden seguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Bien, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, espero les guste o al menos los entretenga. XD

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado, Garnet? – pregunta perla observando con preocupación el cuarzo que está posado sobre un cojín en la mesa de la sala de la casa.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que la gema de Steven activó algo así como un mecanismo de defensa, el cuarzo detectó el daño provocado por el envejecimiento espontáneo de Steven y eso hizo que se retrajera. Pero…

-¿Pero qué, Garnet? – pregunta Amatista consternada ante la impasividad de su líder de facto.

-La decoloración… - murmura Perla con preocupación mientras observa con detenimiento la joya – nunca había visto que una gema perdiera su color al menos que…

-Steven no está muerto – interrumpe Garnet bruscamente a Perla, casi gritando – recuerden que Steven es mitad humano, si él hubiera muerto o algo parecido, su gema no habría sido lo único que hubiéramos encontrado.

-Pero Garnet…

-La gema no perdió su color, Perla. Los cuarzos comúnmente tienen un color blanco o traslúcido, así que aquí está pasando algo que aún no entendemos del todo…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA GRAN DONA**

-Oye Lars… - dice una adolescente bajita y de cabello rubio a su compañero de trabajo, pero al ver que está dormido sobre el mostrador decide gritarle- ¡Lars!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! – dice el otro adolescente con orejas perforadas mientras recupera la compostura tras ser despertado tan abruptamente -¡Ah! Solo eres tú, Saddie… - responde Lars acomodándose de nuevo sobre la silla ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Recuerdas a ese anciano que vino hace rato?

-¿Ese viejo loco que empezó a decir no sé que cosas e un traje?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Lars, ese anciano se me hacía muy familiar, no sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que ya lo conocíamos…

-¡Saddie, ese anciano estaba loco!¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú lo echó de aquí!

-¡Es por esa misma razón que te lo estoy preguntando, Lars! ¡Ese anciano vino aquí por una razón y buscaba nuestra ayuda en específico! – dice la joven parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la tienda.

-¿A dónde vas? Estamos en horas de trabajo…

-Voy a buscar al anciano, y como sé que tu no me vas a ayudar, será mejor que te quedes a cuidar la tienda – dice la rubia saliendo de la tienda y caminando hacia la playa mientas agrega entre dientes - solo espero que no se roben nada mientas estás dormido…

Una vez en la orilla, Saddie comienza a seguir el camino que vio que el anciano tomó hacía unas horas. Finalmente llega a la parte del acantilado que está detrás de la colina mientras comienza a divisar una estatua tallada en el acantilado. Saddie no puede evitar ocultar su sorpresa al acercase cada vez más al templo, pero pronto su paso en interceptado por una silueta, la cual la hace retroceder y cuando la figura decide atacar Saddie suelta un grito de horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –me pregunto mientras comienzo a abrir mis ojos y veo a mi alrededor solo para notar que estoy en una especie de páramo cuyo cielo y pasto son de un notorio color rosado brillante -Vaya, jamás había estado en este sitio.

-Se parece al cuarto de mamá, pero no es nuboso… es más bien pastoso – digo mientras recorro con la mirada el lugar, pero vea a donde vea todo es igual de pacífico. Y solitario.

-Le preguntaré a las chicas cuando regrese a casa… si es que algún día regreso… -digo con melancolía mientras veo mis manos e intento recordar por que estoy aquí – ¡Oh sí, ya recordé! ¡Estaba envejeciendo muy rápidamente y las chicas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarme! Por lo que veo he regresado a la normalidad, ¿Pero dónde están chicas? ¡Garnet! ¡Perla! ¡Amatista! ¿Están por ahí? – las llamo con todas las fuerzas que mis pulmones me permiten, pero no recibo respuesta alguna, solo el silencio absoluto.

-Has vuelto a ser joven porque esa es tu edad real, Steven – oigo que dice una dulce y melodiosa voz acompañada de unas suaves risas que vienen detrás de mí.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que no estoy sobre el pasto o una roca, sino sobre una tela totalmente blanca, confundido decido voltear hacia la persona que me acababa de hablar, y no puedo evitar quedar sorprendido al ver de quien s trata.

-¡¿En verdad eres tú?!

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO**

-¡Agh! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar aquí? – pregunta Amatista desesperada dejándose caer en la cama de Steven.

-Sé que estás desesperada Amatista, pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo, recuerda que es la primera vez que le pasa esto a Steven… - responde Perla mientras recoge las prendas y restos de comida del piso.

-¡Sí, pero la última vez te tomó dos semanas regresar a la normalidad! ¡No sé si pueda soportar tanto tiempo!

-Steven envejeció casi un siglo en edad humana, Amatista… - responde de nuevo Perla analizando la situación, pero pronto su rostro se llena de preocupación al hacer los cálculos –no… Steven no puede tardar tanto tiempo… ¿o sí? ¿Y si no se regenera nunca…?

-Ya cálmense las dos –ordena Garnet quien está sentada en el suelo observando la gema posada en un cojín en la mesa de noche –solo ha pasado una hora desde el incidente. Además, el daño que nosotras sufrimos a veces a un humano le tomaría años regenerarse, incluso les dejan marcas o cicatrices, a nosotros nos toma unos cuantos minutos u horas. Ver el hecho de que Steven se retrajera en su gema me hace pensar que él heredó al 100% esa capacidad de Rose.

-¿Estás segura, Garnet? ¿Y qué tal si no es así y a Steven le toma años regenerarse?

-Entonces no tenemos más opción que esperar… - dice Garnet secamente, aunque en el fondo está igual o más preocupada que Perla. Garnet abre la boca para agregar algo más, pero pronto son interrumpidas por un grito de auxilio proveniente de la playa.

-¿Qué estará pasando? Casi nadie viene a esta parte de la playa… - dice Perla viendo hacia Garnet, pero esta ya había salido a buscar a quien necesitaba ayuda -…espera un minuto, ¿Dónde está León? – pregunta a Amatista, quien se encoge de hombros.

Perla la mira con desdén mientras prepara su lanza y sale a ayudar a Garnet. Una vez afuera Perla se da cuenta de que Garnet está intentando detener el avance de León hacia una adolescente bajita y de cabello rubio escondida tras una roca, y un hombre de mediana edad y medio calvo, que intenta protegerla.

-¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Perla colocándose frente a León y Garnet con su lanza preparada.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo estaba buscando a alguien en la playa y de pronto ese león me atacó! – dice Saddie evidentemente asustada y viendo al felino que finalmente ha detenido su avance y ahora solo se limita a gruñirle.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, Greg?

-¡Venía a ver a Steven, no ha ido a verme en varios días así que decidí visitarlo! ¡Pero en su lugar me topo con su mascota atacando a Saddie!

-¡¿Mas-mascota?! –Pregunta Saddie consternada volteando a ver a León, quien finalmente decide darse por vencido y corre de vuelta a la casa.

-Sí, Steven lo trata como si fuera su mascota, pero León es independiente, nunca lo he visto obedecer una orden de Steven…

-O atacar a alguien sin un motivo aparente – agrega Garnet haciendo desaparecer sus guanteletes de batalla.

-¿A quién venías a buscar exactamente? – pregunta Perla confundida por lo que dice Garnet.

-No dijo su nombre, pero hace un rato llegó un anciano a la tienda a pedir unas rosquillas, pero de pronto se comenzó a comportar algo raro. Comenzó a hablar cosas acerca de madurar, y que un día no iba a estar ahí para ayudarme a mí o a Lars… ahora que lo pienso, se parecía un poco a ti, Greg.

-¿A mí? Tienes que estar bromeando, Saddie, mis padres ni siquiera son de este estado, es más, no he visto a nadie de mi familia en más de 20 años desde que abandoné la escuela y la casa para dedicarme a ser una estrella de rock…

-¿Se parecía a Greg? – pregunta Perla confundida, pero pronto la realización la golpea - ¿Acaso ese hombre llevaba puesta una camiseta que decía "Beach Hunk"?

-Eh, sí… -responde la adolescente extrañada –¿Lo has visto? Es que cuando estaba en la tienda se empezó a comportar de manera un poco extraña y empezó a pedirnos ayuda, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de un traje de cumpleaños... yo… bueno… lo saqué a patadas de la tienda…

-¡Ese era Steven! – grita Perla con un tono más elevado de lo que la situación lo amerita. La Gem se aleja furiosa de ambos humanos mientras camina hasta la casa, Garnet ya se había retirado momentos antes.

-¿Ese anciano era Steven? – dice Saddie con el ceño fruncido y viendo a Greg.

-Yo no me meto en cosas mágicas – es lo único que dice el hombre mientras se apresura a seguirle el paso a Perla - ¡Hey, espera, Perla, aún no me has dicho en donde está Steven!

Viendo que no tiene otra opción, Saddie se encoge de hombros y también avanza hacia el templo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Bien mis queridos lectores, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso, el cual fue totalmente mi culpa. Este fue realmente un capítulo bastante difícil, y las ideas que tenía no tenían pies ni cabeza. Fue tanto así que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. ¿Ya les dije que esta era una historia corta? solo le quedan dos capítulos más. XD

Y como hoy es mi cumpleaños, he decidido regalarles este capítulo. Espero les guste o al menos los mantenga entretenidos.

 **Cuarzo blanco**

 **Capítulo 4**

-Has vuelto a ser joven porque esa es tu edad real, Steven - dice una dulce voz detrás de Steven, quien voltea a ver solo para ver a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco y de ondulados cabellos rosados.

-¡¿En verdad eres tú?! - dice Steven quien ya no se contiene más y finalmente se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla efusivamente, aunque por sus cortos brazos solo se queda a mitad de camino -¡Mamá! ¡No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de conocerte! - dice Steven sollozando en el pecho de Rose mientras ella le devuelve el abrazo - Las Gems hablan todo el tiempo de ti, ¡pero no es lo mismo... solo espera a que te vean!

-Steven... - intenta interrumpir Rose con seriedad, pero es inútil

-¡Oh, Las chicas no van a creer esto cuando te vean!

-Steven...

-¡Y papá! ¡Oh, papá se va a desmayar cuando te vea! - dice Steven con una sonrisa al imaginarse la situación.

-¡¿Podrías dejarme hablar un momento?! ¡Yo no soy tu madre, Steven! - dice Rose levantando la voz más de lo necesario lo cual llama la atención del niño quien la mira con confusión y decepción.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿eso significa que Papá y las Gems me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? - dice Steven bajando la mirada hacia su ombligo en donde está incrustada la gema de su madre, la cual sigue ahí, y aun sin recuperar su color original -¿Entonces cómo es que...?

-No me refería a eso, Steven...- dice Rose suspirando ante la situación en la que encuentra - hablo de que yo no soy la verdadera Rose Cuarzo. solo soy un remanente cognitivo que ella dejó en caso de que algo como esto sucediera...

-¿Un qué? - dice Steven confundido, sin comprender realmente la explicación que le da su madre.

-Un remanente cognitivo... - dice Rose pensando durante un momento como explicarlo - digamos que soy como uno de esos hologramas de Perla...

-Oh, no... - dice Steven poniéndose a la defensiva cubriendo su rostro y esperando el ataque al recordar lo que pasó con el último holograma de la Gem. Pero para su fortuna, este nunca llega, lo cual hace que Rose suelte una leve risa.

-Cálmate Steven, no voy a atacarte - dice con una sonrisa para asegurarle al niño que todo está bien.

-A todo esto, ¿En dónde estamos? - dice Steven viendo a su alrededor, intentando entender lo que sucede - Este lugar no se parece en nada a tu habitación, y no creo que las Gems tengan acceso a este sitio...

-Estamos dentro de tu gema, Steven - Rose se acomoda un poco en su sitio mientras pasa su mano por el horizonte frente a ella para enfatizar - cada uno de nosotros tiene acceso a un lugar como este Steven, pero este es diferente...

-¿De qué manera?

-Es porque eres mitad humano, Steven. Poniéndolo de manera sencilla, digamos que este lugar es como un sueño, puedes hacerte enorme... - dice Rose poniéndose de pie para enfatizar sus palabras - o hacerte más pequeña - dice Rose cambiando su tamaño a uno más adecuado para que Steven no se esfuerce mucho para verla a los ojos.

-Pero las Gems pueden hacer eso todo el tiempo... no veo la diferencia...

-Este lugar funciona de acuerdo a tu imaginación, Steven, a diferencia de mi habitación. En este lugar si puedes hacer lo que quieras sin salir lastimado o convertirte en un monstruo de gatos.

-Sí... eso fue bastante extraño... - dice Steven sobándose la nuca al recordar su primer intento de transformación.

-Incluso puedes comer algo y sentir el sabor como si fuera real... - dice Rose haciendo aparecer con un puf un empaque rosado.

-¡Una Gato Galleta! - dice Steven con brillo en los ojos y recibiendo el helado de manos de su madre con brillo en los ojos - incluso sabe mejor que la original - dice Steven aún masticando el helado.

-No hables mientras masticas, Steven... - le dice su madre con una sonrisa, pero continua al ver como el estómago de Steven comienza a rugir - pero como en un sueño, por mucho que comas, nunca vas a saciar tu hambre con comida imaginaria.

-Vaya... -dice Steven decepcionado por la explicación mientras en su mano se desvanece el empaque ya vacío.

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?

-Normalmente el tiempo que tú quieras, Steven. Ya ves lo que pasó con Perla... pero como esta es la primera vez que te retraes a tu gema, y ya que tu cuerpo no recibió mucho daño debido al envejecimiento, no tardarás en regenerarte.

-¿Podré volver a verte? - dice Steven con esperanza en los ojos.

-Por desgracia, no. Este es un evento único - la respuesta de Rose decepciona un poco a Steven, quien baja la mirada por un momento - pero igual tenemos que aprovecharlo, Steven. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que te regeneres, así que tengo que aprovecharlo para decirte algunas cosas...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO

-Entonces esta joya que está aquí es, Steven, ¿cierto? - dice Saddie con gran duda mientras se queda viendo al cojín en el que está puesto la gema de Steven - ¿Cómo o por qué? ¿Acaso está atrapado ahí por algún hechizo o algo así?

-No, este... - dice Perla intentando explicar la situación, pero no recuerda el nombre de la humana frente a ella.

-Saddie - responde la mujer bajita.

-Sí, Saddie. Verás, se podría decir que Steven está atrapado ahí, pero no es por un evento externo. Steven es parte de la gema y la gema es parte de Steven. Es como nosotras tres - Explica perla y al final señala a Garnet y a Amatista.

-Creo que comienzo a entender, ¿pero cómo es eso? ¿Qué son ustedes?

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? - pregunta Perla con preocupación a Garnet.

-Es mejor hacerlo ahora. Igual se enterará tarde o temprano por Steven - responde Garnet sin perder la seriedad.

-Está bien.. - dice Perla suspirando mientras comienza a procesar la explicación más simple posible.

-Oh, esto se va a poner bueno... - dice Greg finalmente, tomando el cojín se sienta en el suelo y con una sonrisa de expectativa lo coloca viendo hacia Perla. Confundida, Saddie solo se encoge de hombros y se sienta junto a "Steven".


End file.
